Love Game
by Lady-Rinoa14
Summary: 1 x R. AU. He hates people like her. She hates people like him. He has a terrible present. She has a terrible past. Is love still possible for them?
1. Next target

**Love Game**

Chapter 1: Next Target

_"Love is a game that two can play and both win."_

_~Eva Gabor_

_

* * *

_

"Are you... breaking up with me?" A lady with long, blue hair and golden-colored eyes spoke despite her attempts to stop sobbing. Her make-up mixed with her eyeliner smudged on her face as she wiped them with her fingers. Her tears and make-up even stained her pink polo uniform and knee-length white skirt.

"Yes, Ceres. I am," replied the man with brown hair and Prussian blue eyes in a monotone voice. He coldly stared at the crying female in front of him and placed his hands in the pockets of his black pants. "We're done." He added as he turned his back on her, heading for the door.

They were standing on the top floor of their school building. It was uncovered, and the setting of the sun can be clearly seen. The mixed hues of orange and purple enveloping the sky indicated the near-end of the day.

"Why? I love you." The woman pleaded.

"Well, I don't. Don't come near me again." That was it. He was out of the door.

"Relena, let's go!" a woman with short, black hair and white complexion called out to her friend outside of the classroom. "You've been overworking again!"

"Coming, Hilde!" replied the much taller golden-haired student to her friend as she hurriedly, but carefully stacked piles of papers on her desk.

"I'll wait for you outside of the building, alright?"

"Okay." Relena replied still glued in arranging her stacks of folders. As soon as she finished neatly arranging her things in the Student Council office, she turned off the lights and locked the door.

After closing the door, she turned to her right when she heard footsteps from the staircase. "Heero Yuy," she whispered to herself when she identified who just came down from the rooftop one floor up from the Student Council office.

The guy named Heero noticed someone staring at him when he came down from the rooftop, and gave his curious batchmate a cold look. _Relena Darlian._

_He looks pissed. _Relena thought to herself as she flinched from Heero's stare. But she didn't let herself be intimated by him. Not of course when he had a not-so-good reputation in their school. Smiling, she walked towards him. "Is someone still there? Were the doors locked properly?" _School business._

"None of your business, President. The bitch will lock it when she's over it." Heero gave her one last look before walking down the stairs.

_Another break up for him, I guess. _Relena thought and followed Heero down up to the school's entrance.

"There you are! Let's go!" Hilde bouncily called out to her friend when Relena walked outside of the building. "Is that Heero?" She asked eyeing the man who came out before Relena. "Why are you with him?"

"I think he and Ceres broke up. Ceres is at the rooftop." Relena replied who was now also looking at Heero walking to his black Porsche. "Poor girl."

"Well, what do you expect from a guy like him? That's like his 30th break up during our whole high school life! We're already in our final year, and he still hasn't changed." Hilde said looking really irritated. "He had almost every pretty girl in school falling for him. Good thing you didn't, Relena. He just toys with them! What a player."

"You know I wouldn't, Hilde, no matter how attractive he is." Relena replied with a slight smile. "Let's go. I asked Pagan to pick us up at the cake shop after. Dorothy also texted me that she's already there."

"Yahoo! We'll treat you today! You need to unwind once in a while." Hilde said as she hugged her friend.

* * *

"So you just left her?" asked a man with a long, brown braided hair that reached up to his waist wearing a white polo uniform and black pants. "You really don't know how to respect a girl, Heero." He chuckled as he put his arm on his friend's shoulder.

"Duo, Ceres is not the type of person who should be respected anyway. Everybody knows how... indecent that woman is," a Chinese man beside the guy named Duo replied. He was looking at the coffee shop's menu.

"Come on, Wufei. We know that. But she's really gorgeous you know? Probably the prettiest in St. Gabriel's!" the braided man called Duo retorted.

"Prettier than Relena Darlian?" asked another man who wore the same attire as the others, only that he had platinum blonde hair. He was sitting beside Heero drinking his coffee.

"Got me there, Quatre," replied Duo. "What do you think, Trowa?"

"There, there. Duo, it looks like you haven't gotten used to Heero, yet. Slutty or not, Heero dates them and dumps them afterwards," replied their friend who had short brown hair with spiky styled bangs. And speaking of Relena Darlian, there she is with Miss Schibeker at the other side of the street." He motioned towards the cake shop right across the coffee shop where they usually hang out.

At the mention of Relena Darlian's name, their batchmate that he had seen before leaving the school, Heero looked outside of the coffee shop's huge window. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Relena Darlian enter a cake shop with one of their batchmates Hilde Shibeker. As the two girls entered the shop, he saw another batchmate of theirs with long, blonde platinum blonde hair and long eyebrows. _That must be Dorothy Catalonia._

Heero watched the two girls embrace the girl named Dorothy Catalonia, one of the richest and brightest students in their school. He watched as the girls all sat down and only shifted his glance back to his friends when the girl named Relena seemed to feel that someone was watching them and looked at his direction.

"What do you guys know about Relena Darlian?" he asked his friends.

"New target?" the guy named Trowa asked. "She's our SC President."

Heero shook his head. "I already know that. What else?"

"Well, she's the daughter of the Vice Foreign Minister. She's from the other class, so we're not really close with her. But she's really popular in school. She's beautiful, rich, intelligent, and nice to others. So basically everybody likes her. And I heard that you rarely see her without a smile on her face," Duo replied as he glanced at the females at the other side of the street. "Don't tell me you're targeting her next. She's got issues."

_Issues? _"What kind?" Heero asked. Now he's interested. Making all the girls fall in love with him wasn't a challenge to Heero Yuy. He was well-aware that girls were interested in him, not only for his good looks and cold demeanour that the females think of as sexy, but also for his wealth. Hearing of Relena Darlian being a difficult person to deal with sparked an interest in him.

It was man named Quatre who answered. "I heard from other students that Miss Darlian has rejected every guy on campus. She has boy allergies. Probably a man-hater if you want to be blunt."

"Might be a lesbian, if you ask me," Duo remarked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Who knows? She's only been around girls and has not let other guys court her. But I don't think so," Trowa replied."Heero?" He glanced at his friend who seemed to have regained a good mood.

"I'm interested," Heero smirked. "A girl who looks nice on the outside but is actually a slut inside. I'm interested."

Their Chinese friend named Wufei crossed his arms. "So you're going to prove everybody wrong about her being nice? What if she really isn't?"

"She is. And I'll prove it. I hate women like her. She fools everyone with her fake smiles. Man-hater? I don't think so." A confident Heero replied as he glanced at the golden-haired female across the street who was laughing with probably a joke cracked by her friend Hilde. "Watch, she'll be mine soon."

* * *

"Relena, what's wrong?" Hilde asked her friend as she noticed Relena feel uncomfortable and kept glancing outside the shop.

"Nothing. It's just that... them," Relena motioned towards the coffee shop on the other side of the street. Five of their male batchmates were clearly seen behind the huge glass window. They were seated by the round couch beside the door entrance.

"Oh my, Duo Maxwell!" Hilde exclaimed who now had her eyes glued to the shop opposite of them. "How long have they been there?"

"Just when we arrived here, I've already noticed them. Why? And what's with Duo?" Relena asked.

"Nothing, he's just... cute," Hilde shyly remarked as she took a bite of her strawberry short cake. Beside her, Dorothy Catalonia smirked.

"I'm guessing you have a crush on Mr. Maxwell over there. Why do we know this only now?" Dorothy leaned towards her friend.

"I just find him cute. And he's really cool when he's riding his motorbike. I heard his family's business is all about bikes. But it's not more than that! How about you? You don't like any of those fearsome five?"

"Well if I were to choose among those five fine-looking gentlemen, I would say Quatre will do," Dorothy glanced at the other shop.

"The foreign student from the Middle East?" Relena asked.

"Yes. Heard he's wealthy over there, and he's the more outgoing of the five. Next to Duo Maxwell, of course." Dorothy replied. "That guy Trowa Barton is also my type. You should see him perform on stage. He's one hot theatre actor. Because of him, the theatre club's always getting female members. But he's too hot stuff for me. As for Mr. Chang over there, he only cares about his karate club and I don't know much about him except for being in a well-off family. Well you know 'em Chinese, they love businesses."

"They're from the other class, right? How do you know those stuff?" Relena was thinking if she had spent all of her years in high school confined in the Student Council office and solely focused on academics, and other extracurricular activities.

"Because, my dear, we are normal students who take in the pleasure of knowing something juicy about our school mates. You've been too busy in school. And honestly, who wouldn't know those five hot guys? They're our batchmates, Relena. Every girl in school drools over them! Especially Heero Yuy!" Dorothy said.

"So Hilde what do you think of him?" Dorothy placed her elbow on the table and leaned her cheek on her hand as she glanced once more at the boys on the other side. She can see the braided guy called Duo punch Heero on the arm, while Quatre was laughing. The more silent type Trowa and Wufei just displayed small smiles.

"I don't know. Out of those five, Heero's the most notorious. I mean, he has dated more than a dozen girls before, and he dumped them all. Plus, if you think Wufei is anti-social, then what more of Heero? I heard he used to be a nice kid, but he and his dad had a falling out that's why he became that... cold. I'm not really sure." Hilde narrated as she glanced at the braided man she had a crush on. "It's a waste that he can't stick with one girl. He's got really good looks."

"He has a rotten personality, so his looks are not really a waste," Relena said with disgust. "People like him do not respect a girl's feelings."

"Right," Hilde agreed. "But you better watch your back Relena. He dates the prettiest girls in school. I mean, he just broke up with Ceres. He might date another. And well, yeah, you get the picture..."

"I have a busy school life. He wouldn't want to date me. And I myself won't fall for him," Relena replied as she took a bite of her chocolate cake, hiding her nervousness of the possibility of being pursued by someone like Heero Yuy.

"You can never tell, dear. Heero Yuy always gets what he wants," Dorothy smirked.

* * *

The following day, Relena arrived in school just like she usually did. Clutching her books with her left arm, while holding her light brown shoulder bag in place with the other arm, she walked to the entrance of St. Gabriel. As she was about to enter the building, she noticed a shiny black car already parked at the parking lot. _That's Heero's. He's early. I'm usually the first person who arrives in school, _Relena thought. _Never mind._

Relena walked up the stairs to the Student Council office. With one floor left, she fished in her bag for the office key not looking at her footing. Frustrated that she cannot find her key, the SC president dug some more in her bag. And that's when she tripped at the final step of the stairs.

Relena lost her balance and dropped her books. She closed her eyes expecting to hit the cold floor, but instead she felt warm arms wrap around her to catch her fall.

"You alright?" Relena opened her eyes at the sound of the voice. It was deep. It was enticing. It belonged to someone she knew, but not too well. She pulled away slightly to look at her savior's face.

A look of surprise was evident on her features as her cerulean eyes met Prussian blue ones. _His eyes. _She stared at her rescuer's Prussian eyes that reflected a deep, but mysterious aura. She felt drawn. She found herself lost in his gaze, but reality dawned on her when she came back to her senses. "Heero Yuy?"

Heero smiled at the mention of his name. "You can call me, Heero. Pleased to meet you formally, President. You're Relena Darlian, right?"

Relena tried to catch her breath when she realized that his face was just centimetres away, and their arms were still wrapped around each other. "Yes," she replied.

Heero helped Relena regain her balance, holding her waist with both of his hands. He gently pulled away from her to pick up the fallen books. "Here," he said as he handed Relena her things.

"Thank you," Relena replied, giving him a smile.

_You better watch your back, Relena. _Suddenly Relena remembered her friend Hilde's words from last night. Quickly realizing that there were no other students yet in their school except the two of them, Relena tried to hide her nervousness.

She gave Heero a nod and walked passed him to unlock the door of the SC office.

Doing her best to remain composed, Relena refrained from trembling too much as she slid the key into the door knob.

"You look tense, President. Something wrong?" She felt Heero's presence behind her. It was that voice again. That deep, sensual, voice that sent shivers run throughout Relena's body.

Relena tried to find her voice and avoided to stutter. "I'm fine." As she placed her hand on the door knob to turn it, a warm, calloused hand wrapped around hers.

The Student Council president froze at the contact as Heero pressed himself behind her. "What is it, Heero?" She found it hard to breathe as she felt him get close to her. His breath tickled her neck, which only tensed her even more.

Heero took pleasure in teasing his new target as he felt Relena's body tense up with their close contact. He put his free hand on her shoulder, and leaned closer to whisper on her ear, "Date me, Relena."

* * *

**Author's Note: **How was it? :) This is my first attempt to write a full length Gundam Wing fanfic, since my first attempt for GW ever was a one-shot. So I want to know what you guys think of this one. Originally, I had a different plot in mind (still a HeeroxRelena). However, I want to start out with something simple like a high school setting to get a hang of GW writing. :)

Don't forget to leave a review, guys. :) It's always important to know what the reader thinks ^_^ Happy New Year! ^_^


	2. I want you to date me

Chapter 2: I want you to date me

_"Dating should be less about matching outward circumstances than meeting your inner necessity."_

_~Unknown Author_

_

* * *

_

_Date me, Relena. _Heero's words echoed in Relena's mind, and gave her shivers when his breath tickled her ear. He was too close. He had already invaded her personal space by touching her, and Relena did her best to remain composed as she had always been known for. She would not let an infamous jock like Heero to see her weakness. Mustering her strength, she spoke with clarity and conviction. "What are you talking about, Heero?"

Heero was about to reply to the blonde, when he heard footsteps coming from downstairs. He let go of his hand from Relena's, as well as the one that was placed on her shoulders and smiled. "I was just kidding, President. No need to get serious." He put his hands inside the pockets of his pants. "I'll see you around." And then he walked off.

Relena watched Heero as he walked off, dumbfounded. When he was out of sight, Relena immediately opened the door of the Student Council office and locked it. She leaned on the door and breathed heavily. She was shivering and was breathing heavily. The contact with Heero had her panicking inside. How could she have let anyone get so close? She had pushed away several men who tried to advance on her before, but she wasn't able to respond quickly when it came to Heero. To her, Heero exuded a powerful aura that got her glued in her position, especially his eyes. _Those eyes_, those eyes that exuded a commanding but gentle gaze which compelled her to stay in her place. And she did. More so, the strong scent of his perfume still lingered on her pink uniform. It drove her crazy.

As soon as she calmed herself, the SC president headed off to her desk and began scribbling some notes. But her thoughts were elsewhere. She stared at her hand which Heero held earlier, and recalled just how warm it was – but dangerous. Relena reminded herself once more that she should be more cautious next time when meeting Heero anywhere in the campus.

_She's perfect. _Heero thought as he walked towards his classroom. _I'll get you, Relena Darlian. She's more fragile than I thought. _He was testing her earlier. He was testing how the famous Relena Darlian, who everyone was looking up to because of her strong and confident persona that had rejected a dozen men in their school, would give in to his charms. And he did figure it out. She had the tendency. He was motivated. _I'll prove you wrong, Relena. You're a fake._

_

* * *

_

"But Relena, it's already lunch break! For Heaven's sake, you have to eat!" Hilde exclaimed as she eyed her golden-haired friend seated at the front desk of the SC office. "The other SC officers have already gone out to eat. You can resume that later, alright?"

"After I finish encoding the solicitation letter for our school festival. Aya, our finance officer, is absent today so I have to be the one to do it so that our adviser can already sign it. Encoding won't take long," replied Relena not looking at her agitated friend as she continued to type on her small notebook laptop.

Hilde scratched her head in frustration. "You're unusually busy today. Something happened?"

Relena stopped typing whatever it is in her laptop and looked at her friend with curiosity. "It's nothing. Listen, I'm sorry Hilde. But I promise to catch up with you and Dorothy. This won't take long. You better go now so you can still find seats in the cafeteria."

Hilde gave her friend a skeptic look, not buying her friend's avoidance of her question, but she let it pass. She sighed in defeat and gave her friend a smile, "Nah, Dorothy's already there, early bird as always. We'll reserve a seat for you. Better hurry up or else all the food will be consumed. See you!"

"See you in a bit." Relena waved at her friend and continued typing. Relief flooded her whole being when Hilde did not ask anything further on what caused her to be this busy. For sure that the Student Council had been very busy as of late due to upcoming school events, so she was busier than usual. But doing the job of others to keep her busy was another thing. She needed extra work to divert her attention from the incident that occurred earlier that morning – that time when Heero held her when she was about to fall hard on the floor. But it was more of fear than admiration – her feelings. She kept telling herself from then on to watch her guard whenever he was around.

* * *

"You're in a good mood today." Trowa stated as he eyed his friend who had not wiped away the smile on his face.

"I'm that obvious?" Heero asked as he crossed his arms and looked around the cafeteria.

"Not really," said Duo as he took a bite of a hotdog. "Just think that it's awfully scary of you to be smiling like a maniac since this morning. What's the hold up?"

Apparently not satisfied with the crowd of people in the cafeteria, or rather disappointed at not seeing certain someone, Heero closed his eyes and did not touch his food, nor did he answer his friend's question. But yes, he was in a good mood for a reason and it had everything to do with his next target.

"So how are you and Miss Relena? You started on her yet?" Quatre asked before taking a sip of his coke.

"Hn."

"Already? Wow, you were just asking about her yesterday and now you're already at it? Tell me about it!" Duo exclaimed as he pounded his palms on the table with excitement.

Irritation etched on Heero's features. "You're too loud, Maxwell."

"So I'm taking it that you succeeded in whatever you did with the woman?" It was their Chinese friend Wufei who asked as he pushed his plate a bit indicating that he had already finished eating, and then he crossed his arms as well.

"A bit." Heero smirked. "I got what I wanted to know about her. The real fun hasn't even started yet."

"Hey, those are Relena's friends, right?" Duo spoke again and gave a nod to the direction of the rounded table where Hilde and Dorothy are seated two tables away in front of theirs.

Heero opened his eyes at the sound of Relena's name and searched for her in the crowded cafeteria, but to no avail. "Hn."

Duo, on the other hand, still kept his eyes glued to Relena's friends. He found himself staring at the certain raven-haired lady.

Feeling someone was watching her, Hilde looked to her left, at Duo's direction, and her emerald green orbs locked eyes with his indigo ones. Hilde felt drawn to Duo's eyes and felt herself blush at the moment. She was the first to break their sort of staring contest when Duo gave her a shy smile and waved at her. Flustered at the act, Hilde turned her chair so her back was facing Duo and his friends' table.

The braided young man gave out an exasperated sigh when Relena's friend Hilde turned away when he waved at her. He saw Hilde's companion Dorothy Catalonia look at his group briefly before turning back to her friend and the two seemed to be in a discussion about something. Duo did not mean to startle Hilde earlier, and he did not want to be rude either, but he can't help but feel embarrassed by his actions. He somehow found her cute.

Hoping that none of his friends noticed his and Hilde's brief staring contest, he turned to Heero. "Where's the princess herself?"

He had not shown it, but truth be told, Heero was waiting for Relena the entire lunch break. He was waiting for their batchmate the entire time to see her flustered expression on their contact earlier, but she never showed up. Scanning the cafeteria once more, he noticed a number of students already leaving the cafeteria for their next classes. Hilde and Dorothy, Relena's friends, on the other hand, wore worried expressions on their faces and he noticed Dorothy kept on glancing at her wrist watch.

Not a second more, Heero stood up.

"Heero?" Quatre asked. All four of them stared at their friend who seemed to have changed his mood.

"Go ahead without me. I'll see you guys in class." Heero walked towards the front of the cafeteria and bought lunch, he was thankful that there were fewer students lined up to order food. Even though there were students already lined up, they still made way to the infamous Heero Yuy in fear. Soon after, he held a plate with rice, buttered vegetables and some meat, and walked out of the cafeteria.

Heero walked up the staircase and reached the last floor of the building. The floor of the SC office was unusually crowded. _The officers sure are maximizing their break time. _He had no idea if the woman that he had been waiting for at the cafeteria was there, but he went there anyway. Not bothering to knock, Heero opened the door of the SC office.

The room's fluorescent lights were turned off, and only the light coming from outside lit the room. But due to the curtains of the student council office, the room was only dimly lit. He need not need to look around the room to see what he had wanted to see.

Directly in front of him was Relena Darlian seated at a chair, head lying on her crossed arms on the table. Her face was facing his direction and she had her eyes closed. _Sleeping? _Heero quietly entered the SC office and closed the door behind him.

He inhaled the scent of cucumber melon in the room and felt unbearably light and refreshing. Heero wondered if it was the natural scent in the room or if it belonged to the sleeping woman he now shared the room with. He walked closer to her and noticed her small pink laptop that was on standby mode and a couple of papers that her arms and head were lying on.

Heero moved his gaze from the laptop to his next target's sleeping figure. He had known Relena since they entered school and both of them were famous students in their batch for different reasons, and he had always seen her announcing on flag ceremonies and other school events. But those were only brief moments. This was actually the first time when he properly had the time to look at her for a much longer period.

_She's beautiful, _he mentally noted. Quatre and Duo were right yesterday. Relena was indeed more beautiful than Ceres and all the other girls who he previously dated in their school, and even outside. He took notice of Relena's golden tresses that fell right passed her slender shoulders and even on the table. Her face was half-covered by her hair, but it was not a hindrance to see how beautiful her face is. She was sleeping so peacefully, Heero thought, and as much as he wanted to piss her off. He could not bring himself to do it. Heero also mentally noted that Relena was the one smelled of cucumber melons, the fragrant smell intoxicated him.

Relena's sudden heavy breathing startled him causing him to snap out of his trance. He scowled as he put the plate of food on the table beside her laptop and stared at her sleeping form once more. _I'll let her rest for now. The games can start at a later time. _He saw Relena move a bit once more and he figured that he would look like an idiot if he were to be caught bringing food for the SC President.

On second thought, why had he brought her food in the first place? For all he knew, his irritation of not seeing Relena during lunch break caused him to snap. He was excited to see her reaction to his touch earlier that morning. He wanted to see her humiliated, flustered, and unclean. But to his dismay, he did not see her after that. And not seeing her with her friends made him think that she was overworking herself in the SC office again, a trait that was known all over St. Gabriel. But to think of Relena getting hungry and buying her lunch? That was a matter that Heero had no answer for, and he was upset at himself for that.

Relena stirred once more, which made Heero leave the room in haste. Just before he closed the door, Relena opened her eyes, her vision still a bit blurry. "Hilde?" She noticed the figure walk outside the door and closed it.

The SC President sat up properly and rubbed her eyes. "Oh no," she began as she checked he wristwatch, it was only 15 minutes until lunch break was over. "Hilde and Dorothy might still be..." she stopped when she saw a plate of food on the table. _Must be the person who came here earlier. Who was it? _She thought to herself.

Heero closed the door of the SC office and smirked. "Sweet dreams, Princess."

* * *

"So it really wasn't you who brought me food?" Relena asked her friend with much surprise.

"Rel, for the nth time, no. It's also impossible for Dorothy since we were together at that time." Hilde replied.

"Maybe one of your admirers, Relena," said Dorothy with a smirk. "I don't mean to scare you but you were off guard that time."

Relena nodded. _Then who was it? _

The three girls were walking down the stairs from the SC office at the top floor of the school building. It was already dusk and only a few people were still in their school. They finally reached the lobby of their school when Relena stopped and began fumbling through her bag. "Uh-oh."

Hilde and Dorothy gave her questioning glances.

"What's wrong, dear?" asked Dorothy.

"The SC log book. I think I left it in the office. I need it tonight as reference for our school festival. I'm going to go get it. You can go ahead," proposed Relena, "Pagan is already on his way to pick me up anyway."

The two other girls were hesitant at first, but considering that the sun was already setting, Hilde was the first to speak, "Alright, I'll go on ahead. I still have to cook dinner for my family tonight!" The short raven-haired female gave her two friends a hug before jogging to her black motorbike at the parking lot.

"Well, I, too, have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow!" said Dorothy as she gave her friend a peck on the cheek. "Take care!" She waved and started to walk away.

As soon as her friends were out of sight, Relena hurried back inside the building and ran towards the staircase to retrieve a small notebook that she thought she had left in the SC office. Reaching the top floor, she stopped momentarily and tried to get her breathing back to normal.

Relena flipped through the stack of papers on her desk table in the SC office, but could not find a blue notebook that housed the plans for their upcoming school festival. She was sure that it would be there if the small thing was not in her bag. But it still wasn't there.

"Where is it?" Relena was getting more and more irritated and furious as she continued to search on her and the others' tables. She was panicky, even. She was so stuck up in finding it until she heard someone at the door.

"Hey, President. Looking for something?"

It was that voice. Relena turned around at the sound of the voice that had enticed her that morning. "Heero?"

Prussian eyes stared at her form as Heero leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed, his brown bangs covering a bit of his eyes. "I thought I saw you come in when I came down from the roof top."

"Yes, I just came back. I was looking for something. What are you here for?" asked Relena, still looking at him.

Smirking, Heero pulled out something from his pocket and held it out. "This one?"

"Yes! How did you get it?" asked Relena as she sighed in relief. She walked towards Heero.

"I saw it by the stairs. You must have dropped it earlier today." He stared at Relena as she gracefully made her way towards him with a smile on her face.

Relena was about to get a hold of the notebook from Heero's grasp when he pulled it away from her reach. _What?_

"Heero?"

"Not giving it," said Heero in a monotone voice. He stared at her cerulean eyes with a serious look that exuded command and power.

"Why?"

Heero merely smiled at her questioning glance, and somehow he found her confused and irritated expression cute. He would love to see more of that expression in the days to come. "Just kidding," he said as he handed Relena the notebook. "Here, don't lose it again."

"Thank you," replied Relena, "I now owe you twice today."

"Three." Heero said flatly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Three. One for the stairs, one for the food, and now this," explained Heero while counting with his fingers as he enumerated the number of times when he helped their SC President.

"Oh, so it was you earlier!" exclaimed Relena.

"I knew that you wouldn't figure it out. You were sleeping so soundly," he smiled at the memory of staring at her sleeping form. "Didn't you know that you were drooling?"

Relena flushed at his comment and she could have sworn that she saw something in his eyes. Something different than the usual cold stare that he exudes. "I am not!"

Heero found her embarrassed expression again and couldn't help but chuckle. "Just kidding. So..." his tone shifting to a serious one this time. "How are you going to repay me?"

"What?"

"You have to repay me. I helped you three times today," he said.

"What do you want?" Relena tensed at Heero's stare and tone of voice. One moment he was being very friendly, and now he was being serious.

Heero took a step towards her. "For those three times, I'll only ask for one thing in return."

Not wanting to show Heero that he was affecting her, she did not move away when he took a step towards her. "And that is?"

Heero's intense gaze did not change as he leaned over to Relena, their cheeks brushing against each other. "I want you to date me. I'm serious about it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I managed to update after a month! Whew. I'm not really proud of this chapter since it was rushed and I think that I did not manage to put a lot of thought into it. I'm been very busy, you see, and I had little time to write this piece. For the first part of this chapter, I was literally half-asleep when writing it. So please do leave a review if you liked this or not _

But I sure do hope that this is enough for those who are waiting for an update. More about their backgrounds shall be explained as we go along – their histories, their families, etc. ^_^

Thanks for those who reviewed the first chapter! Until the next update, ja! ^_^


	3. First Date

Brief note: Since I'm celebrating my 6th anniversary in this fanfiction website today, it's just appropriate to update my stories, right? ^_^ Cheers! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 3: First Date

"You know it's love when you want to keep holding hands even after you're sweaty."  
~Anonymous

_Is he for real?_Relena thought as Heero confidently asked her out. She won't let herself be intimidated with this guy. His all-too-confident nature started to get on her nerves, but she tried to keep herself calm. "I'm not joking around, Heero."

"Neither am I, President," said Heero, taking a step closer to her.

She watched him still with that smirk on his face. Relena didn't step back when he advanced and looked at him straight in the eyes seriously. "What is this about? If you think that I'm going to be one of your... women that you've been toying with..."

"I'm not explaining myself," he cut her off, walking towards her. Relena was forced to step back with his advance, her waist hitting the table stopping her from backing further. Heero took this chance to place the small notebook on the table and trapped her by placing both his hands on either sides of the table, pinning her where to where she retreated.

His commanding Prussian blue eyes stared at her cerulean blue ones. _Tough eyes,_he thought as he shifted his gaze to her lips. He was tempted to inch closer, just to have a taste of her inviting lips. She was too close. He was about to give in until he heard a voice calling for Relena outside the door.

"I'll meet you this Saturday, 4 p.m. at the school's lobby. I'll pick you up," said Heero.

When the voice outside that seemed to belong to Hilde seemed closer, Heero pulled away and walked towards the door. He placed his hands in his pocket and exited just when Hilde and Dorothy arrived by the door.

"Heero Yuy," Hilde gasped as she saw Heero exit the student council office.

"Relena, dear. What were you doing here with Heero Yuy?" asked Dorothy playfully, crossing her arms.

"Nothing. He just returned our financial log book. He found it somewhere," Relena hastily replied. She grabbed the small book and placed it in her bag.

"Just?" asked Hilde.

"Forget it, let's just go. Let me just lock everything. Go ahead," said Relena irritatingly. She turned off the lights of the room hurriedly and locked the door almost slamming it in the process of closing it. _What the heck does he think I am – a hooker like his previous girlfriends? Damn you, Heero Yuy._

Days after their encounter in the student council office and Heero telling Relena to date him, Heero had been having fun teasing his new target. Somehow he delighted in seeing her irritated expressions, even though they were directed at him. He kept reminding her about their date whenever they would pass by each other in the corridors. Afterall, his mission was to make Relena fall in love with him, and he would do just that.

"I wonder what they're serving today," Dorothy began as she lined up the moment they entered the cafeteria. "Go ahead and find some seats, I'll just order for you."

"I'll help you bring the trays. Go ahead, Rel, so you can rest," offered Hilde as she stood beside Dorothy in the long line at the food counter.

"Thanks. Salad is fine for me!" said Relena as she looked for unoccupied tables in the cafeteria. In the process of doing so, she unexpectedly locked eyes with Prussian blue ones, looking at her from the table at the far corner of the cafeteria. _Not him again._

Relena rolled her eyes and approached a table not far from her soon-to-be-date, trying her best to ignore him. Too tired from all the late night sleeps and early classes, she leaned her head on her arms placed on top of the table and dozed off while waiting for her friends.

"Did you see that?" Heero's braided-haired friend, Duo, exclaimed to his friend beside him. "It doesn't look like she's interested in you just yet, man."

"She'll catch the bait eventually," Trowa mused taking a look at their golden-haired council President. "When are you going out, Heero? Did she agree?"

"She'll show up," Heero confidently replied. "Nobody says no to me."

"Wow! Where are you taking her?" asked Quatre who was beside Trowa.

"It's a secret. So that no one can disturb us," replied Heero as he briefly glanced at Duo.

"Awww, man! You're no fun!" defended Duo.

"I won't let anyone disturb us. Her friends won't be coming either so you won't be interested. You like her friend with the dark hair, right?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Only someone with an idiotic mind would be stupid enough not to notice how you look at her," said Heero, crossing his arms, while still looking at the sleeping angel not so far from him.

"That's true actually," Quatre chuckled. "You're way too obvious, Duo."

"Am I? Wufei! What'd you have to say?"

"I agree with everything that's been said especially with the idiotic part," their Chinese friend replied.

"Then I'll just wish you luck, buddy. Good luck with her. Be gentle," Trowa smirked.

"Thanks," replied Heero. "But I don't need luck."

* * *

"You again. Haven't you had enough?" said Relena irritatedly when she stepped out of the student council office and saw the usual Heero Yuy leaning by the wall just outside the room with his arms crossed.

"No," he said, turning to her. "I just want to see you."

"Yeah, right. Well I don't feel the same so just... stop," said Relena. She still refused to look at him as she locked the door of the room.

"Say what you want. Either way, I'm going to see you this weekend."

"What makes you think I'm going?" She challenged, now looking at him.

This time, Heero grinned. "I actually came to tell you that you should wear something comfortable. Something that you can move around freely with."

"What? Where are we going anyway?"

"See? I know that you would go," he said, passing her by.

Relena balled her fists at her side. _This is just a repayment. After that date's over, everything will go back to normal._

* * *

_Always on time._Heero thought as he checked his wristwatch. Wearing a white shirt and a black leather jacket atop it and jeans, Heero Yuy leaned on his black Porsche 911 with his arms crossed – his trademark pose in school. He grinned when he saw his date step out of a pink car driven by an elderly chauffer. He watched her wave goodbye at the driver and clutched her pink hand bag close to her.

When he had told her to wear something comfortable, she really did it. He had expected her, just like what his previous dates always did, to wear skirts and dresses during their date. But the woman in front of him only came wearing jeans and a pink shirt that still accentuated her slim waist, and her long golden tresses were tied in a ponytail. Clad in simple clothes and no make-up at all, she still looked naturally stunning.

She walked over to him with a smile on her face. "I'm on time, right?" _Only for this day, only for this day. After this, he'll stop. I just have to make it through the day,_she told herself.

"Yeah," replied Heero. "You look beautiful."

"Well, thanks. You, too," said Relena. She knew it was an awkward reply, but she didn't know if someone like Heero really thought that she would look beautiful with her simple outfit. After all, all the people in their school knew just how his ex-girlfriends dress up. How could she possibly dress as slutty especially when her father was a public figure?

"Shall we go?" Heero asked. He walked over to the passenger's seat side of his car and opened the door.

The drive to wherever Heero was planning passed by in a comfortable silence. No one bothered to initiate a small talk, so Heero had Relena choose for songs that she liked to be played in his iPod that was connected to the car's radio. It was good enough that they both listen to the same songs.

It wasn't a long drive. In not more than thirty minutes, Heero parked the car outside a dome-typed venue.

"This is..." began Relena, stopping by the entrance. "An ice skating rink," she finished flatly. Suddenly, her whole body felt cold, feet frozen at its place.

"Yeah, let's go," Heero was about to enter the venue when he noticed his date stood still. He returned to her and took her hand, surprised at how cold her fingers were. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. She was fine a minute ago, now she's silent and cold.

A sudden realization hit him. "You can't skate."

Relena shook her head.

Heero smiled. "Is that what you're afraid of?" Suddenly, he wanted to laugh at the thought of her being more afraid at the ice rink than himself. He held her hand tighter. "I'll be with you, don't worry."

"That doesn't help either," replied Relena curtly.

"I know. But it's better than skating alone," Heero finally said and pulled her gently along with him.

"Can I just watch you from the side lines? I won't go anywhere," whined Relena after tying the laces of her skating shoes.

"I know I'm that attractive that you would want to watch me and I don't mind at all," teased Heero while he was tying his own laces. "But I want you there with me. Well, well. Is he school's ever so tough student council president finally showing her weakness?"

_This guy's too cocky._"Well, I'm human too. I don't have good experiences with ice skates," spat Relena, crossing her arms.

_It's that expression again._Heero couldn't help but smile at Relena's irritated and scared expression. Relena pulled the band of her ponytail and let her golden hair cascade passed her shoulders.

"Too cold," she commented more to herself than to her companion.

Heero removed his jacket and wrapped it around Relena's shoulders. "This'll keep you warm. Wear this. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you to bring one."

_He's sorry? Did I hear that right? One minute he's being a total jerk, and one minute he's being really nice. Just who and what are you, Heero?_thought Relena.

From her shoulders, Heero's hand moved to take Relena's with his. "Let's go. I won't let you fall, I promise."

They approached the entrance of the rink and Relena tightened her grip on Heero's hand, to which the latter smiled at.

Heero stepped in first at the rink, got his balance right, and turned to his date. He offered both of his hands to her. Relena shakily reached out to him. When their hands made contact, Heero held hers tightly and began to step back as soon as she stepped inside the rink. He held her tightly but not enough to hurt her.

It was insanely cold in the rink, but Relena was sweating. She wondered if she could last in this god forsaken rink for any more minutes. Ice skating was something she really did not fancy. But with her date's persistence, she had no choice but to trust him that she definitely would not fall. _Trust him, huh?_

"Look at me," said Heero gently, which was different from his usual commanding tone of voice. He hated the fact that even though his date was holding his hand, she still wasn't close enough. Moreover, she was too preoccupied in looking at the floor than at him. _She's THAT scared._He wondered if he could motion for his hand closer to him so he could pull her against his body.

Moving her eyes from the floor, Relena looked at him. "Sorry. I'm really not used to this," she said, trying her best to give him a smile.

Heero didn't know why but he felt his own body shiver when his date smiled at him. He suddenly found himself promising silently that he wouldn't let that smile fade until the end of the day. "So why are you so scared?"

"Well... my brother used to play ice hockey before. He used to bring me in ice skating rinks to practice. And everytime we get home at the end of the day, I always end up with bruises on my arms and legs," said Relena, chuckling at the memory. "How about you?"

"Also played ice hockey when I was little with my dad. I learned it from him," he replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said.

"By the way, why are we the only people here? Are we illegally entering the place?" asked Relena, looking around them.

"I rented the whole thing for today," Heero simply said.

"What?"

"I wanted to have fun with my date alone. Not with anybody else." He gave her a smile.

"You're impossible," Relena remarked.

"I can make the impossible possible," he replied winking at her.

Heero was still skating backwards slowly, careful that Relena might fall. "Lift your foot as if you're just walking. In skating, you just step... and slide."

"As if I'm just walking? That's not helping, really."

"Trust me," pressed Heero. "I'm right here."

_Trust him._"Alright," agreed Relena. _It's a waste of time if I'm just going to let this end without learning this, right? Just like walking._She gripped her date's hands very tightly, as if her life depended on it. She lifted her right foot, while her other foot was sliding through the thin ice. _Just like walking..._When her left foot stepped back again on the ice, her right foot slipped and lost its balance. _Damn it!_She did not get the chance to regain her balance with the other foot, panic flooding her senses. _I'm going to fall._She closed her eyes in anticipation of hitting the cold ice floor.

The moment he saw Relena's foot take an unprecedented slip, Heero let go of her left hand to catch her waist before she hit the ice floor, while he used his other hand to pull her closer to him. He heard her yelp in surprise when she was pulled back up by the waist and her body crashed against his.

Heero ran his hand behind her back, back and forth to comfort her. "You alright?" he asked when she was still breathing heavily.

Relena opened her eyes a few seconds later. Her breathing went back to normal momentarily until she realized where she was. Her right hand was wrapped around Heero's waist, while her other one was still held tightly in his. Moreover, her head was resting against his well-toned chest. His flesh can be barely seen through the white shirt he was wearing. It didn't take long until Relena's heart rate speed up again. But she had to break their silence.

"I'm okay now," said Relena.

Heero pulled away slightly to look at her. "You sure?"

His date smiled at him again and nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

"Now this scene is familiar," Heero laughed.

_Familiar? Oh!_"The stairs!" said Relena. "Sorry."

Heero still laughed at the memory. "You know, I keep on catching you when I'm with you."

Relena could only smile in response.

_Too close._Heero's mind told him. This was the closest they had ever been since they formally met – both physically and socially. His expression turned into a serious one when he stared at her cerulean blue eyes that reflected his own Prussian ones. He could see her purity and innocence. Everything in her eyes told him what she is. _Too beautiful._

He once again shifted his gaze to her pale lips. It was too inviting. He had wanted to all week. He kept on thinking how her lips feel would against his. And so he removed his hand that held hers and pushed back some of her hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful," he whispered as he inched closer to her, their breaths becoming heavier. He then shifted his hand at the back of her neck, and gently pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**A/N:** When I began this story I really thought I had a concrete plot in mind but realized that I'm just going in circles. But I love Heero and Relena too much that I'll still continue this anyway, and hopefully I can satisfy the readers with what I'm going to update in the succeeding weeks. Sorry about this, but I really do hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know when you leave a review. ^_^

Ja! ^_^


	4. Confusion

**Chapter 4: Confusion**

"_Sometimes in our confusion, we see not the world as it is, but the world though eyes blurred by the mind."_

* * *

It all happened swiftly, giving her no time to neither protest nor comprehend what was suddenly happening. It just happened. One moment she was about to fall, the next she was held tightly, and then there she was suddenly being kissed. No time and room for resisting. Her hands were intertwined with his, her body against his. How can she break free? He was holding her firmly, and Relena's body tensed. Her hands stiffened at the contact and she tightened her hold on his shirt.

Heero felt her body tensed at the contact and was about to pull away. But she tasted like strawberries, it was hard to let go. Pulling her closer, he felt her relax. Her hand that was wrapped around his waist shifted and placed it on his chest.

_Too easy. _Welcoming Relena's touch, Heero triumphantly deepened the kiss thinking that he had won this little game. _Too easy. It ended too soon, _he thought. He didn't know that their student council president would be this easy to catch. He had expected that she would put up a fight. But that didn't matter for now; all he wanted was to taste more of her.

_Can't. _Relena felt her mind go blank as Heero pulled her closer and tried to part her lips slightly. All she was thinking was this alien sensation and feeling of being kissed. It was totally new to her, and she just had to close her eyes to absorb this new feeling. This was not supposed to happen, but her mind went blank the moment their lips made contact.

She was losing it. She was losing her senses. All she felt was him. The alien feeling was almost euphoric, until images flashed in her mind.

Images of a dark room, a locked door, curtains covering the windows, a lamp shade turned on, a blonde man wearing a suit crossed her mind.

"_No, please. Stop." Her voice cracked as she pleaded and cried. "Don't!" _

_A hand shot up and covered her mouth, while another pinned her arm on the bed. It hurt. His grip hurt, as well as her whole body. Everything ached, she couldn't move. Even if she tried, it was just too painful._

"_You better keep it down. Don't worry, I don't intend to hurt you. Just cooperate," whispered her captor on her ear before he trailed kisses down her neck up to her chest._

Relena's brow furrowed at the sudden scene that played in her mind, and once again her body tensed. Her hand that was on Heero's chest held on to his shirt tightly.

"_You're going to love this. You're going to enjoy this as much as I do," the man seductively whispered as he ran his hand on her legs that were spread widely in front of him._

"_Stop this. Stop. Please, don't. No!" She begged as she cried. Fear engulfed her whole being._

_The blonde man on top of her smirked as he pushed forward, making her scream._

"No!" Relena's eyes snapped open, pulled her lips away, and with the adrenaline that ran thorough her, she pressed her hands on his chest with much force to pull away from his embrace. The push was hard enough to make her lose her balance and fall hard on the ice cold floor.

Jolts of an electric-like feeling ran through her arm as her elbow hit the floor. Her light brown hair covered her face as she fell on her side. Relena tried to get up by pushing her body from the floor using her other hand, attaining frostbites in the process.

"Hey, you okay? Relena, what's wrong?" What happened? They were alright a moment ago, what happened to her? Seeing Relena struggle with herself, he went to her side and held her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Relena violently shook her arm as if his touch was poison. She didn't even look at him, maintaining her gaze on the floor. Determined to get out of the rink as much as possible, she pushed herself to stand on her two feet on the slippery ice floor.

Heero was surprised at her sudden change of behaviour. He watched her as she stood on her two feet, only to fall forward when she took a step.

She landed on the floor with her hands and knees. She stayed there for a moment, shaking. Her hands were turning red from the long contact on the ice floor.

"Relena," said Heero, placing his hand on her back and arm, trying to help her get up.

"Get your hands off me," said Relena. Her voice was threatening, not moving from her position.

Ignoring her protests, Heero wrapped his arms around her and helped her stand up. Surprisingly, Relena didn't pull away. But she still refused to look at him.

The moment they were standing once more, Relena again pushed herself away from him and tried to skate by herself towards the entrance of the rink. "Stay away from me," she commanded. She fell down a couple of times, her arms and hands absorbing almost all of the impact.

Heero watched her struggle to crawl on the floor until she reached the entrance of the rink. What happened to her? he kept thinking. He followed her, thinking what had he done for her to act like this. Was it the kiss? How can it be when she was kissing him back?

She sat down by the bench and removed her skating shoes. Her hand ached due to the frostbites. She retrieved her sneakers from the locker beside the bench and tied them hurriedly.

Sitting beside her, Heero knew better than to ask her what was wrong. _Women. _He didn't say anything, but he watched her. He watched her until she finished tying her shoe lace, he watched her reach for her cellular phone and sent a message to who-knows-who.

"Didn't your parents tell you that it's rude to stare?" Relena spat as she removed his jacket from her body and handed it to him. "I'm going now. The date is over. I don't owe you anything now, so let's just go on with our lives pretending that this didn't happen." She picked up her bag and went for the exit.

Sitting alone in the ice skating rink, Heero ran a hand through his dark locks. _This was a first. _It was the first time that he had let a woman in control. Moreover, confuse him like this. Mood swings, he was used to that. But leave him like this? There was no way that he would let this. Grabbing his jacket, he followed her way to the exit.

Standing by the end of the street, Relena checked her phone again only to sigh in disappointment. She yelped in surprise when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Come on," said Heero. His voice was commanding, which complemented the serious look on his eyes. "I'll take you home."

"I'm not going with you. The date is over. We have nothing to do with each other anymore," argued Relena, not moving from her place. Her voice and eyes also had an authoritative expression, but she didn't look at him. "Go find someone else you can play with."

Irritated at her comment, he reached for her arm and made her look at him, holding her in place. Why was she being difficult? "I..."

He was cut off by a loud honking of a pink car that parked in front of them. The windows rolled down and Heero eyed the chauffer seriously.

"Miss Relena, shall we go home now?" asked the elderly chauffer.

"Yes, Pagan," she smiled at the chauffer. "Good bye, Heero. Thank you for today." She sarcastically smiled at him and broke free from his hold.

Heero as she entered the car. _Damn it._

* * *

"Heero's not in a good mood today, is he?" asked Duo, leaning over to Quatre.

"I agree." Quatre nodded, eyeing the vacant seat behind him where Heero should be sitting located on the far corner at the back of their classroom by the window. "He's at the rooftop as usual."

"Well, Heero has always maintained good grades even when not attending classes," said Trowa while reading a book beside Heero's vacant seat. "His date yesterday may have not gone well as we think it did."

"The woman probably dumped him," added their Chinese friend Wufei, who was sitting beside Trowa on the other side.

"Heero? Dumped? That's not really possible, right?" asked Duo disbelievingly. Heero had been the campus heartthrob that every girl desired. And his dating record never had the word "rejected" written in it.

"Who knows? Relena Darlian also has a record of her own, right? She doesn't date anyone," said Trowa.

"That's right. But Miss Darlian agreed to go out with Heero as far as I know," replied Quatre. "If that is so, then something must have happened to their date."

Duo laughed. "You think Heero finally met his match?"

"Probably," replied Wufei. "This may be interesting."

"Yeah. Maybe for once we can see Heero cry over a girl," said Trowa.

The group was silenced when their young professor entered the room.

* * *

It had been a very boring afternoon with the sun at its peak on the sky, making the students of St. Gabriel Academy feel drowsier by the minute. As if their soft-spoken elderly female Math professor wasn't enough to send them dozing off on their seats. The students pillowed their heads on their arms, while others pretended to listen with blank expressions on their faces, as their professor discussed Calculus.

Seated at the window side in the middle row of the classroom, Hilde covered her mouth when she yawned, fearing that her professor might hear her. She looked at Relena who was sitting beside her scribbling some notes at the same time not diverting her eyes from the blackboard in front. Hilde then suddenly wondered how Relena can have that much attention span on a boring and confusing lesson.

Too preoccupied in scribbling notes on her long pad, Relena was startled when a crumpled paper landed on her desk, which came from her right side. She turned to her right seeing her friend Dorothy smiling at her and with the expression that seemed to say "Come on, you have something to tell us. Spit it out." Relena often saw this expression when Dorothy was out and about asking their peers of the latest gossips in school. And she kind of dreaded of that expression now that she was the one being asked.

Relena nervously unfolded the paper and read the message in it. _"How did your date with Heero Yuy go? I promise I won't tell Hilde that I know."_

For some reason, Relena froze after reading the message. She didn't remember telling anyone about her "date" with the school's notorious player. That was one. But the other reason why she felt so cold was because of what happened on their "date" itself. Relena bit her lip as she remembered the sensation of his lips on hers, how her mind went blank for a moment when they connected, and how she pushed him away after some unwelcome scenes played on her mind. It was all too confusing.

The student council president ripped a small piece of paper from her long pad and wrote a reply. Asking her friend how she obtained the information will be futile, she knew that. Dorothy is one of the most informed person in their school, sniffing for the latest gossips and rumours in their school being her hobby. But Relena hoped that, that information will not be spread. Being linked to Heero Yuy will make her feel cheap, she thought. _I will not let him get to me._

Keeping her eyes on the blackboard, she handed Dorothy the paper. From her peripheral vision, Relena saw Dorothy smile wide before she wrote down her reply. Dorothy handed Relena the note afterwards, and she read, _"It was nice? That's it? By the way, if you're wondering how I got that info, I was on school last Saturday. I forgot my sneakers in the locker and I saw you get in his car. Don't worry, no one else was around in school that time. Can't wait to hear the whole thing later!"_

Relief ran through her whole being knowing that no one else saw her with Heero. She nodded to her friend, assuring her that she'd be telling Hilde and her about this Heero thing. And she hoped that this would be the last time that she'd be thinking and talking about him. Her thoughts were interrupted when another note fell on her desk. She unfolded the paper and read, _"Sorry. I know that you'll be sharing this later but I'm just REALLY curious. __DID HE KISS YOU?"_

Relena's eyes widened at the question and felt her cheeks blush, flustered at the memory of his warm body against her, holding her gently, while kissing her. She shot Dorothy an irritated look when her friend's eyes widened as if saying "Oh my god, he did!"

Feeling the room getting even hotter with the memory of him, Relena stood up from her seat and headed for the door. She raised her arm to catch their professor's attention, "I'll just go to the restroom, Ma'am."

Dorothy tried really hard to suppress her laughter when Relena left the classroom and glanced at Hilde who was giving her a confused look. The blonde replied a "Later" to her friend, asking her to wait for Relena to tell them the whole story.

* * *

It was probably 2 p.m. in the afternoon now, with the sun being so high in the azure sky. Heero blocked the sun's rays from his face with his arm as he lay on the rooftop – his favourite hang out place in their school. He wasn't in the mood to attend classes today, perhaps because it was the first day of attending school after going out with Relena Darlian, which didn't end the way he expected it to be. And it irritated him to pieces as he recalled how she rejected him.

He was confident that he had won her over. But what was with the sudden change of attitude? She responded to his kiss, he knew it. And then something held her back, making him think over and over what had gone wrong. He was almost there, almost close to his goal. But it failed. And he hated failing. His mission was to make her fall for him, and he will accomplish this. Afterall, how could she be any different from the other girls he dated in the past?

Heero suddenly recalled how beautiful Relena looked even in her casual clothes, how warm her hands were, how she held on to him for dear life while being scared of falling down the ice cold floor, and her lips. Based from his experiences, his kiss with Relena was the most gentle one that he'd executed. All of the girls that he dated before were all aggressive and forceful. While Relena was, if he may say so, seemed inexperienced, prompting him to be gentle and slow. And he couldn't recall any other moment with the other girls how nice it feels to kiss someone without all the aggression and lust-driven touches.

Disgusted at how his mind was reeling towards in Relena being innocent, Heero went out of the door. Time to go back to the classroom, perhaps he might absorb anything sensible in there.

Reaching the second floor of their school building, Heero noticed someone come out of the girl's restroom just a few doors away.

Feeling someone's eyes on her, Relena turned towards the staircase and saw the man who had been occupying her mind for the whole weekend. Her body went cold, but she didn't say anything. It wasn't the first time that she was drawn to his deep Prussian blue eyes that held her in place. _Heero._

He stared back, also not saying anything. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know how to start. Anger was winning in him, his fists were clenching on his sides. He wanted to know the reasons of her rejection last weekend, but he couldn't say anything. Not when he was still hot-headed. He hated her even more, especially for the very reason of her making him feel this way.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Relena gave him a quick smile and turned her back on him at the same time when a tall, blonde with light blue eyes came out of the boys' restroom, bumping on to her.

"Oh, sorry, president," the man with long blond hair apologized.

"Don't mind it, Allen," said Relena, smiling at him.

Heero didn't remove his eyes from Relena and watched how she conversed with the team captain of the basketball team all too quickly and comfortably. _Allen Schezar. _He narrowed his eyes on the tall, well-built man, and his anger welled up when Relena laughed at whatever it was that he said that made her playfully hit his muscular arm. Not wanting to cause a commotion at the moment, Heero put his hands in the pocket of his pants and walked another floor down, ignoring the two, hoping that his anger will dissipate immediately.

The blonde named Allen Schezar turned to see Heero walk down the stairs. "Was that Heero Yuy a moment ago?"

"Yes, I think. Don't mind him," said Relena, looking at where Heero used to stand on.

Unfortunately, Heero heard her comment. And he wanted to pound his fist on the wall, frustrated at how those words seemed to hurt him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, updated! I think I'm not giving up on this after all. I was busy lately, so updating took so long. This was rushed so it's a few words shorter than my regular chapter length. I hope that this will be enough for now for those who are asking for an update. Thanks for the encouraging comments. Yes, yes, I will continue this. ^_^

About my new character here. I'm trusting you guys know Allen Schezar from the anime the "Vision of Escaflowne"? It's another favourite anime of mine, so I just had to put him here to suit Relena other than Heero because of his prince-like aura that makes me swoon. LOL. ^_^

That's all. R&R as always. Take care everyone! ^_^


	5. Spark

**Chapter 5: Spark**

"'_Cuz, it's the fire in your eyes, I put it deep in my heart__  
__But I will hide the sound of my love so it won't be heard__  
__(It's alright) Even if you fall for me hard__  
__(It's alright) I will tell you when you come to me~"_

_~Spark by BoA~_

* * *

"You what?" Hilde Schbeiker's jaw dropped, totally ignoring her steak that was taking years to cut into half. It was not until the other students in the cafeteria all stared at her that she realized that she had practically yelled.

"Ssh, keep it down, will you?" Relena said, tapping Hilde's arm as she gave a side-eye glance to the table at the farthest corner at the back of the cafeteria. To her relief, the five famous boys of their school were undisturbed by the commotion her friend just did.

Swallowing a piece of her steak, Hilde turned to her left. "And you know this?"

"Of course, I do. I was here at that time," Dorothy answered as she set down her Styrofoam cup full of coffee. "Relena also didn't tell me."

Now turning back to Relena, Hilde said, "And you only tell me now?" She lowered her head and tone of voice. "Was he a good kisser?" Dorothy snorted at the question and high-fived Hilde.

"For crying out loud, both of you!" Relena exasperatedly dropped her utensils on the table.

"Okay, okay, bad joke. Sorry," Hilde said.

"Yeah, sorry. But still, you didn't answer the question," Dorothy pointed out as she rested her chin on her palm with her elbow on the table.

Hilde leaned forward. "So, what did you do?"

Grabbing a tissue from her bag to dab on her lips for any residue of the soup she had been sipping, Relena relayed to a very interested Hilde what happened between her and Heero in the skating rink. When she was finished, Hilde had a concerned look on her face.

"Oh my. So how are you after that?" Hilde asked. "Do you want me to kick his ass right now? I have the urge to do so now."

"More like, how are you _now?" _Dorothy rephrased Hilde's first question.

"How am _I_ after someone like _that_?" Relena answered, almost in disbelief. She buried her face in her hand. "It's disconcerting. It wasn't supposed to end that way." _That kiss, that memory. _

"Don't go anywhere near Heero Yuy again, Rel," Hilde suggested, stealing a glance at the table at the corner where Heero and his friends were talking. She let her eyes stay a bit longer at the braided student named Duo Maxwell as he was doing some hand gestures beside Quatre Raberba Winner that made the Arab laugh.

"If he ever does something like that again, don't hesitate to scream or call for help. Or call us," Dorothy added, seriously this time. She also looked at the table where the five popular guys were, and was side-tracked with Quatre laughing at something Trowa Barton said, to which Duo frowned.

Relena lifted her face from her palm. "Thanks." She then smiled gratefully.

"Good afternoon, ladies," a visitor by their table greeted. The three women looked up to their new company.

"Allen!" Relena called. "What's up?"

Allen Schezar, the blonde athelete, gave a charming smile that never failed in making the girls give him a second glance. "I was just wondering if the student president would like to watch our first game this season. The highschool league will start next week." He averted his gaze to Relena's friends who seemed delighted at the invite, and were smiling dreamily. "Miss Schbeiker and Miss Catalonia are invited, too. Lower box tickets."

"Alright!" Hilde gave Dorothy a high five.

Dorothy beamed. "We'll go! Right, Relena?"

Surprised at the interest of her friends, Relena nodded. "Yes, sure."

"Great!" Allen said, smiling bashfully. "Oh, and can we also ask some assistance from the student council to promote the team for this league? Have to gather the supporters."

"So the free tickets are a form of a bribe then so you can have your tarpaulins posted all over the campus?" Relena asked cheerily.

"No, no, it's not," Allen defended.

"Just kidding. It's fine," Relena said. "Give us the details of the league: your venues, schedule, and line-up and all so we can announce them."

"Will do, President. Thank you," Allen said.

Bidding the ladies goodbye, Hilde and Dorothy rounded on Relena.

"Since when were you so cozy with Allen-oh-so-gorgeous?" Hilde asked.

"Cozy? Not really? But since when did you two have an interest in basketball?"

"Just now," Dorothy said. "He obviously wanted you to go. But knowing you, you won't be going alone. So here we volunteered so you'd have company. Plus, I would love to see those players and their well-built bods. In our three years here I haven't watched any game ever."

"Thanks for accompanying me," Relena chuckled. "Even for those kind of reasons."

As Hilde and Dorothy mused about the other team players, Relena took a glance at the farthest table and unexpectedly locked eyes with the man she least wanted to see at the moment: Heero Yuy.

Sitting with his arms crossed, he did not seemed to be paying attention to his friends' talking, and was staring at hers. If Relena would have put in any other way, he would have been _glaring _at her. How long had he been looking at her? Was he still mad about pushing him in the ice skating rink?

_Who was rude first? _Suddenly feeling self-conscious and angered at the same time, Relena excused herself from Hilde and Dorothy, and walked out of the cafeteria, with Heero watching her until she was out of sight.

* * *

Relena closed the door of the student council office and headed for the staircase, exiting the school building. The sun had already set, and the moon and stars were already visible at the dark sky. Clutching her bag, there were almost no students in sight, save for a few couples on the benches snuggling to each other.

She strode towards the gate, but just then, the small building that housed their school's swimming caught her eye. It was just beside their school's main building, and its lights were still turned on. _Who could still be here at this hour?_

Relena then subtly entered the smaller building. Inside, she approached the enormous swimming pool, in which there were traces of water on the floor just beside the diving board – a sign that someone else was here.

Just then, a sound of someone banging a locker came from the shower room, shattering the silence in the area. Out of curiosity, Relena made a beeline to the shower room.

The door to the shower room was slightly opened, and she opened it wider with discretion. The lights in the room were lit and reeked of the scent of chlorine. As she opened the door slowly, she could see the shower cubicles. Drawing in a deep breath, half-hoping that she did not really hear anything earlier, she entered the room. Only then that she knew that she was not alone.

On the opposite side of the shower cubicles were the lockers, in which the swimming varsity members owned pre-dominantly. All of the lockers were closed, except for one, and in front of it stood the man whom had been playing at her emotions for the past few days. It just also occurred to her that Heero Yuy was also the swimming team's captain.

He was standing in front of the locker, his muscular back facing her. She blushed at the sight of his half-naked body, noticing that he was only wearing boxer shorts. A towel hung on his neck, catching the beads of water that fell from his dark brown locks.

Relena found herself stuck on her position by the door, unable to even blink, even as her eyes hovered on his biceps that flexed when he had, from her line of vision, placed his goggles back in the locker. It was no wonder that every girl in school wanted him. Heero Yuy was gorgeous. And Relena wondered if he had not been the jackass who had kissed her uninvitingly at the skating rink, and the manwhore that he was, she would have spared a single moment with him to know just what it felt like to be held by those arms.

Unconsciously, she took a step back and the door closed behind her. Heero turned to the sound, and was almost taken aback by the sight of Relena Darlian, who looked as startled as him, for it was because of this woman plaguing his thoughts every single day that he had to swim for hours in hopes of removing her scent from his skin, the sensation of her lips on his, her laughter from his ears, and even just her beautiful face from his mind. And there she was in this very room. _So much for the workout, _thought Heero. But then again, why would she be here? Perhaps she was interested in him, afterall? Heero also felt slightly irritated at the thought of her going to places alone.

Smirking, Heero said, "Well, hello, President. I didn't know you're one of those who are checking me out."

Relena smiled, answering with a sarcastic tone. "You flatter yourself."

Heero closed the locker and walked small steps towards Relena. "Then why are you here?"

If the view of his body's back and sides were already worthy of being featured in a magazine, then what more of the sight of his chiselled torso that held a firm six-pack? Relena felt her cheeks warm up and her heart beat wild as he approached her, wondering if it was for fear of what he might do to her or because of the strange effect he just had on her.

"I..." she began. "I was just wondering why anyone would still be here at this time of the night." When Heero was almost close enough for her to smell the scent of his shampoo, she said, "I'll leave now. Make sure you turn off the lights later."

She reached for the door knob behind her, only to be stopped by his arms slamming on either side of her head, trapping her by the door. He glared at her, his Prussian blue eyes boring into her, and she returned the same fierce gaze. No, she would not let him get to her.

"So you shove me aside, and then you go flirt with Allen Schezar. You're a real slut, aren't you?" Heero accused still embittered by this woman tarnishing his pride.

Anger welled up in Relena. "How dare you speak of me like that? If I may say so Heero Yuy, the slut here is you. You are the one who shoves aside the girls you get tired of, and then go flirt with the next one."

"Yeah, I am exactly like that. But for your information, _Princess,_ everything is consensual. The girls want me; I give them what they want..."

"And you throw them like a piece of trash," Relena cut him off.

He leaned closer to her, close enough to feel her breath on his chin. "They had it coming. They knew it will happen, but they still played fire with me."

Anger and disgust flashed in Relena's eyes much to Heero's amusement. "I love the fire in your eyes. Would you like to continue where we left off at the rink?"

Before Relena could respond, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. One of his hands grabbed both of her hands in an instant, and his whole body pinned her to the door, making her unable to move. He kissed her hard, parting her lips so he could slide in his tongue to explore more of her. His other hand ran through her waist down to her skirt, pulling it up so he can caress her thigh.

By this time, Relena already stopped resisting him, nor was she allowing him to continue. She just became unresponsive. Heero felt her body's tension and anxieties dissipate; he then pulled away and was taken aback by the sight of her tear-stained face. He let go of her, her shoulder bag falling from her shoulder to her elbow to her hand. She gripping the handle hard, trembling.

Relena bit her lip, and turned away, while another tear fell from her eye. "When will you all stop?" she said. Pushing him hard, she bolted right out of the room, slamming the door to his face. She felt like a fool for giving him a benefit of the doubt for being one less of an asshole that he was, but she hated herself more for ever admiring him in the first place.

With trembling fingers, Relena searched for her phone in her bag and dialled a number as soon as she reached the gate. Pressing it onto her ear, the person from the other side of the line answered the call, she said, "Hilde. Can I see you now? Please call Dorothy, too."

"Damn it!" Heero yelled, throwing his towel at the door. He did not know what angered him more, the fact that he had made her cry, or that he would lose his pride for not making Relena Darlian sleep with him, or that at the moment all he wanted was to chase after her and hold her until her tears have gone dry, along with his guilt.

* * *

On the following day, Relena went home early. After bidding their friend goodbye from the school gate, Hilde and Dorothy retreated to the building. The two women climbed up the staircases one after the other with determination. Finally reaching the staircase that led directly to the rooftop, Hilde and Dorothy halted when the door opened, and they were face to face with Heero Yuy with his hands in his pockets, and behind him were his friends Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Wufei Chang.

The two parties just stood, unmoving, the tension growing as the seconds ticked. It was Duo that first broke free from their staring contest. Duo faked a cough, smiled, and took a step to stand beside Heero, "Well, well. Good afternoon, ladies. What can we..."

"Heero Yuy," Hilde cut him off.

Duo looked over his shoulder. "Dang, we've got another one confessing to Heero!"

"Goodness, no," Dorothy answered with exasperation.

Hilde took a step forward on the stairs, and pointed a finger at him, anger welling up. "You," she said. "Don't ever lay a finger on our friend again."

"Hilde." Dorothy approached Hilde and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders, and locked eyes with Quatre, who smiled at her, making her temporarily forget about the issue at hand.

Heero smirked, while his friends looked at each other, questions passing through each one of them with each glance. So Heero had seen Relena Darlian again after all.

"Relena was the one who came to me last night," Heero said. "She practically entered the shower room _alone. _For all I know she intentionally came to me to have her fucked."

Heero's straightforward words even broke the invisible thread that bound Dorothy and Quatre's attention with each other.

"Why you!" Hilde exclaimed, her hand rounding into a fist.

"Now, now, guys, let us be calm about..." Duo took another step down the stairs to stand in between Heero and Hilde, and then his body was shoved to the railing of the stairs as Hilde's fist crashed on his cheek.

The boys stared at the scene that unfolded, while Dorothy gasped in surprise.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Hilde said, and went to Duo's side who was trying to stand straight with a hand on his cheek. "Are you alright?"

Shaking his head, Duo said, smiling, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. That's a good hit." When he locked eyes with Hilde afterwards, he felt like his whole body was struck by lightning. "On second thought, I think there's something wrong with my jaw," Duo remarked. "I think I need to go to the clinic."

Trowa and Wufei raised their eyebrows at the remark, seeing through his white lie.

"Yes, I'll take you there," Hilde said, laying a finger on his now red cheek. Flashing an angry glance at Heero, she said, "I repeat, stay away from Relena. She had already suffered too much from men like you. If you lay a finger on her again, and if she does break, we will have your neck." Hilde turned back to Duo, and placed a hand on his back. "Come on, I'll take you to the clinic. Let's go, Dorothy."

"See you tomorrow, guys," Duo said, waving and winking at his friends, as he peeked from over his shoulder.

Dorothy, on the other hand, looked at the four remaining men in the eyes one after the other seriously. She then sighed, rolled her eyes, spun on her heels, and said, "Men."

When Dorothy was out of sight, Trowa said, "Now will you look at that. Duo hooks up with the opposing party."

"Good for him. He needs that kind of woman to kick some sense into his brain every single day," Wufei added.

Quatre, who tried to ignore the scent of Dorothy's perfume from hwhere she was just standing minutes ago, tapped Heero on the shoulder. "Heero."

Heero ignored his friend and proceeded in walking down the stairs.

* * *

Heero threw his car keys on the bedside drawer as soon as he entered his spacious bedroom. He also dumped his bag on the study table beside the door, and raked his fingers through his hair.

"Well, this day was eventful," he muttered under his breath and headed towards his bed.

Sitting cross-legged on the bed, he picked up the guitar that leaned against the bedside drawer. He placed four of his fingers on the neck of the guitar to form the G chord, and then he began to strum.

To Heero, there was just something about music that lets him forget about the world for an instant. This was partly because he had known music for ever since he can remember. His early memories had always involved his mother playing the piano for him every night, and his father joining in as he played the guitar.

They could have been a perfect family, Heero thought. They were well-off with their family's hotel and restaurant businesses. His parents were career-oriented business folks, but despite his parents' busy work schedules, they always made sure that they spare some time with him. They were happy; at least that was what he thought, for he had grown up seeing his parents so intimate with each other.

It was not until he was thirteen years old that his family took a 360 degree turn. His parents argued a lot and fought over simple things. Whenever he would approach any one of them as soon as they had quieted down, they will brush him aside out of anger. It was during those times when Heero's parents did not talk to him anymore, but still continued with their duties as parents, such as bringing and picking him up for school. But the music sessions, the random chit-chats, the intimacy, were all gone.

At fourteen years old, Heero spent more time with his friends whom he had met since they were probably infants, being sons of his parents' closest friends. Oftentimes, he would sneak out late at night from his house and have a road trip with Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei, and would return the day after. During this time, he had hoped that his parents would be worried of him when they knew that he had gone missing, and would once in for all stop fighting and let them remember that they had a son. Only to find out that he would just be receiving slaps and scolding from his parents for his irresponsible behaviour.

It was also on that same year when Heero saw his mother for the last time. He remembered the strong scent of her perfume when she had kissed him at night, thinking that it was just a simple good night kiss. But when he heard the sound of the car engine roaring to life, he got out of his bed and watched from his room as his mother's car pulled out of their garage, into the driveway, and out of their life. And the guitar was the only thing left from his mother.

At present, Heero had no idea how long he had been playing the guitar. He momentarily stopped strumming as he heard footsteps from outside his bedroom. A clicking of heels against the floor can be heard, and then a woman's voice, laughing, reverberated in the hallways. Then came in the deep voice of his father who was muttering something inaudible that made the woman laugh again. Heero heard the door opening at the other room, and then closed, muting their laughter.

Ever since his mother left them, for a reason he did not know, Heero's father had been bringing home women in their house. At first, he was bothered by it, and gave a damn about how the women were just after his father's money. After getting tired of it, and probably used to it, Heero did not care anymore.

Now at eighteen years old, there was only one thing he learned from his parents: Love is a just a game that doesn't last forever. That love can hurt you as much as it can save you. And when you give your heart to someone, and they leave, they take it with them, leaving you empty and desolated. It is a game. Love has always been an unfair game. In love, there will always be that one person who loves more, who gives more, and who cares more, but in the end, it is always that person who loses, cries, and suffers.

Heero believed that it was better to have no strings attached to anyone, for feelings were nothing but hindrance in life. His father used to tell him that acting on one's emotions was a key to living a good life, but look at where that brought his family. Acting on your emotions could bury your heart in an instant. And before that happened, he had already dug his own heart's grave, shutting off everyone in that process.

Strumming his guitar once more, Heero's thoughts inevitably drifted to the woman whom he had kissed earlier this evening. He thought of the way her lips and hands fit in his and the sensations it brought to his senses. However, they were then replaced by her tear-stained eyes that conveyed fear and disgust.

He had made several girls cry before, but none of them had affected him the way Relena did when she cried because of him. And he feared that she would drift away from him even before she had ever been his.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yey! After a year, I finally updated this! I found a renewed motivation for continuing this story, so I hope you guys stick around! :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this piece so far. Much love! ^_^


End file.
